Force of Destiny
by ForsakenMythr2012
Summary: At last she found him…the Jedi responsible for her Master's demise and the end of a justified ruling of the Empire. All Mara needed was to pull the silent trigger of her gun and end Skywalker right there and then…her last command… to prove to her master that her loyally towards him hadn't wavered and end the very torment that raved on a mantra. Kill Luke Skywalker once and for all
1. Book I Part I: Nightmares and Daydreams

**AN: So hey guys its been 3 years since I last wrote anything here. I needed to get away from writing as I was finding it difficult to construct a chapter and was making this passion of mine be something I dreaded. I'm so sorry for anyone who enjoyed The Queen's Hidden Heir but I'm putting it up for "adoption" for anyone that would wish to continue from what I wrote. I moved away from Vampire Diaries and considering the show FINALLY ended for good!(#Stefandeservedbetter) I'm not interested in that genre anyone. I'll always love Klaroline and considering that finale and hints I'm sure it'll become canon :)Considering my last review I read in TQHH I'd LOVE it if someone PM be to be a Beta reader for this story!**

 **I decided to write this story because well I got sucked into the SW fandom on tumblr and awesome tumblr users I chatted and followed. I trust LF/Disney to at least deliver the best of these ST as so far its pretty promising regardless of lack of diversity (*glares at KK*).**

 **I know there were fans of the EU universe that are upset seeing the direction the new films are going or characters not appearing canon yet others have been (Thawn established as canon). While I do enjoy the ST and haven't read the EU series yet I will say Mara Jade was one character that I grew fascinated with and wanted to see appear onscreen since discovering her back in 2007 when roaming on wookiepedia. I did grow to love Mara and Luke together (my OTP) but could barely find fics where Mara is included in the canon universe of TFA. Most were on Ao3 and one of my favorites Star Wars: A New Force Awakens by the one and only NuttyBuddy792 was the closest fic I could find that inserted Mara in the new canon universe.**

 **Anyway enough of my ranting here's the first chapter. On a side note how about those Vanity Fair Covers for The Last Jedi and the behind the scenes footage? ^^**

 **Desclaimer: LF/"The Mouse" own Star Wars Trilogies and Anthologies**

 ***This Story is set AU post ROTJ to the ST***

 _She observed the scene before her a land filled with luscious array of the most vibrant plants and trees populating all over the landscape. A dome shaped building that appeared to be a temple with delicate and skillfully crafted architecture stood far ahead tall surrounded by the riverside and hills. An exotic landscape full of the lushes green and shades of colorful orientated plants surrounded the peaceful sanctuary temple. The Force was felling all around in waves and ripples with lighthearted chattering and laughter heard in the distance._

 _Mara turned to observe a various group ranging of younglings to even elders in dark robes participating in various activities such as meditation to sparring with ignited sabers slashing back and forth. Other members were seen gossiped nonsense in their own groups, read books and listen an elder teach the history of the plant they resided on. Were these people Jedi? Surely they all died during the Purge and were fools to reestablish themselves with the Empire ruling of the galaxy._

 _Giggles were heard toward the meditation area where one younglings, a girl about the age of three "snuck" up to the head leading the group in their meditation. Mara observed the leader of the group cladded in all black from top to bottom with a grey cloak hooked lapping over his outfit. He had dark sandy blonde hair, strong jawline and a cleft chin as well. "Not bad looking either…" Mara thought afterwards._

 _The blonde man himself was in complete stillness and concentration not even reacting upon the younger girl's gradual steps towards him. At least it was what Mara thought until she saw the man sneak open one eye to look over to his "distractor". He smirked and quickly resumed his original state as the young girl who Mara up close was aware had dark hair that consisted with three buns finally approached the cloaked man._

 _Mara watched in amusement of how much the younger girl tried to get the older man's attention from tugging his clothes to finally crawling to sit on top of his crossed legs and presenting a pouting up at him. Finally, the man opened his eyes to peer back at the younger brunette's pout and leaned over to place a kiss on her nose. That seemed to do the tricks as the girl quickly giggled and grasped her small hands up to motion the other to pick her up._

 _"I'm afraid I will need to end our meditation session early today. This one here wants all the attention on her today." The blonde male spoke while chuckling as he finally picked up the small brunette up in his arms._

 _"She is your daughter after all Master Skywalker." One member from the group spoke as they got up with the rest of the group._

 _Skywalker…Skywalker…now where had Mara heard this name before? She tried hard to place an event in time where she may have met this man but her senses were appeared numb, and a constant stumbling point was met when a sudden blockage in her mind that she couldn't get past. Frustrated Mara turned back to continue watching the event unfolding before her…maybe it would help jog something…_

 _"Of course. Only a Skywalker can be as impatient…though I'm positive this one has gotten this trait mainly from her mother."_

 _"I heard that Farmboy"_

 _Mara quickly turned around to see a younger version of herself crossing her arms over wearing a playful stern look over at the blonde. He appeared sheepish as the younger brunette giggled again then turned to face younger Mara._

 _"Ma..Ma..Mama!"_

 _So this child was both hers and the blonde man before her? Interesting…_

 _Mara saw her younger self approach both her…family members and responded to the younger brunette by ticking and peppering a few kisses over her face. "Hello Rey I missed you."_

 _Rey… Mara thought while astonished of her own personal behavior. As far as she knew she'd never displayed this type of behavior ever in her life yet now apparently she did._

 _"What about daddy?" the blonde asked as he pulled a playful pout and peered up with his cerulean eyes that anyone could have found themselves drawn in and drown in those clear pools._

 _Younger version of Mara rolled her eyes with a smirk before leaning over "I missed you too…Luke." Then reached up to press a long awaiting kiss against the blonde's. Both were lost in their own world until a "yuck" was heard by the youngest Skywalker._

 _Both Luke and Mara pulled apart to look at Rey's scour look before both parents glanced at one another with mischievous glints in their eyes and preceded to attack Rey with kisses against her will._

 _"Nooooo! Mama! Papa stop!" Rey tried to protest but it was a fail as neither her parents relented until Rey started squirming._

 _Peace. This is what Mara felt… peace, happiness and love. Seeing this family, she constructed in her mind…she felt a deep yearning of wanting what she was seeing… if only they were real…were they?_

 _They couldn't be Mara didn't recall a single memory yet but the Force swirling rapidly and drawing her closer and closer to them with a familiar connection forging and present before her._

 _Suddenly the family before her faded away rapidly as did the scenery when a sudden wave of darkness came over. Heavy shattering breathing of a machine could be heard before a familiar crackling of a raspy voice followed afterwards. Mara saw him the haggard decaying body of destruction and chaos with a gigantic black silhouette beside him in a helmet and saber fisted tightly in his gloves. Palpatine. Vader. Her master and his right hand henchman._

 _"You betrayed my trust and loyalty Mara Jade! The old hunched form spoke diverting Mara's attention to her master. You did not heed to my final command and for that you will die!" the old man crackled as his hands rose and lighting lashed out. Mara bucked over waiting her the sheer pain to exploded within her then suddenly a flash and Mara was transported to rumbling storm and wet pattering of rain in the night._

 _It was pouring hard and Mara could barely make out what was going on around her, until she saw the flickering hues of oranges and reds with emit of copious black smoke on the exact temple previously seen. "No…no no no!" Mara screamed ready to sprint over until a red blade blocked her pathway. Turing swift Mara reached for her own blade… only to find it missing._

 _"Kriff." Mara muttered backing away in response to the scene before her. These men were cladded in black as well…except Mara knew they were not friendly. The leader wore a black mask similar to the other in the black silhouette but this one is particular bore silver lines surrounding the eye and no rhythmic heavy mechanical breathing._

 _"It is done." the leader spoke in a muffled mechanic tone looking down at his surroundings. Mara peered down to see bodies. Numerous mutilated bodies were splattered all over the ground, piled on top of the other. The horror showed of dismembered limbs and bodies that littered the area couldn't compare to the potent stench of charred, burned flesh. If one were to hold their breath, it was possible to hear the faint sizzling emanating from gaping holes within severed heads._

 _Mara was familiar with death in the era of the Empire and the Rebellion. Serving as the Emperor's Hand she'd been assigned top classified missions to eliminate any possible threats or corruption that targeted the Empire in any means necessary without questions. She discovered that she was granted the privilege to…creatively discard her assigned targets with any favorable weapons of choice or resort to combat skills. However, Mara did not go as far as to eliminate children, elders or families of assigned targets of her mission. She'd reasoned an excuse that they did not appear to show signs of threatening the Empire or herself then so there no point of drawing unnecessary attention. In truth Mara knew taking the life of an innocent or vulnerable individual would prove her personal fears; She would lose herself completely of being capable of human emotions allowing the Emperor to succeed in finally fashioning Mara Jade into nothing more than his personal tool for good._

 _Mara felt her stomach churn uncomfortably and her knees weaken at the sight around her with disguised and horror etched her face. The children… elders… those with families… were all gone. All the Sith were gone since the second death star…was it possible Palpatine secretly recruited unknown Sith prior to his death?_

 _The scene changed and Mara saw a ship with a narrow triangular cockpit crash on a remote planet quickly replaced with the darkness enveloped around Mara until she heard echoes of a child's voice._

 _"Mama! Mama help me!"_

 _Rey._

 _"Rey?" Mara called as suddenly the blockage in her mind gradually moved away exposing a crack where she plunged in quickly grasping as images flashed through her mind._

 _Being taken under wing Palpatine as a young girl. Becoming the Emperor's Hand. The Death Star annihilating Aldderaan. The Rebellion defeating the Empire. Her orders to kill Luke Skywalker. The birth of Rey._

 _"REY! Where are you?"_

 _Mara caught sight and rushed towards what appeared to be Rey and prepared to engulf her into a hug when Rey pushed Mara away. Heartbroken she looked up and then froze, with her eyes widen and skin broken into sweat as she saw a sight she never wished to see. Rey looked at Mara with such hatred as tears continued to flow down her cheeks…with familiar golden eyes._

 _"Why didn't you save me mother? Look at what you made me become!"_

 **AN: So I realized too late it's not a good idea to be introducing a story in flashbacks or foreshadowing but seeing how long it took me to write this I made this an exception for this chapter. I did previously write more but I was revealing too much so I cut out a good portion of it or well I tired. It is my first time writing a Star Wars fic so let us see how well this story will turn out. I'm going to focus on events prior to and during TFA events. I'll refer mostly to wookiepedia when writing this with an exception of including the Bloodline book from the canon universe since I already listened to it . Definitely need to read Thawn Trilogy this summer to get a better grasp of Mara as a character even if it is EU. Considering Battlefront 2 wont be out until next fall I'll just work with my own theories of what possibility occurred after Endor and later on add in some elements from Battlefront 2?**

 **Review and provide feedback!**

 ***Edited: 5/27/17***


	2. Chapter 2

Hey if you want for those who have been following and favoriting this story I transferred this story over Archive of our Own! Its the same title and similar summary!


End file.
